A Dark And Stormy Night
by Anonymous02
Summary: Weiss had her heart broken, and found herself wandering into the...seedier...side of town. But somehow she might end up finding something more than she expected... (Futa Weiss x Stripper Yang) (Eventual Weiss x Harem)


**Warning: This fic is rated M for a _reason_. Story will contain explicit sexual content. 18+ readers _only._**

**Note: All characters written with explicit material are 18+ for the purposes of this story**

**Story commissioned by Baron**

* * *

The rain falling onto her hood was...comforting.

The innumerable droplets blended together into a dull weight on her head.

Every few seconds, she'd turn her face up to the sky, washing more of her makeup off her face, and giving an excuse for the water in her eyes.

Weiss continued to walk aimlessly, shuffling from sidewalk to sidewalk, continuing her unusual strategy until her top was thoroughly soaked to the bone, and she was shivering slightly.

Even the slightest breeze seemed to sink the cold water into her bones.

She didn't care. At least she was feeling _something_.

But her self-loathing could only override her survival instinct for so long. And soon her head was tipped back downwards, and her hood redirected the rivulets away from her face.

Absently, she realized that she was shivering, and that she should really get inside.

_But I'm miles from home _she thought to herself as her feet continued on the lonely road _and besides, what sort of establishment would be open at this hour-_

Fluorescent pink light, that had been so low as to be unnoticable before, slowly increased with each step, covering her an ethereal glow.

She looked to find a glowing sign flickering slightly above her.

A scantily clad woman outlined in pink neon was shifting, pulling her leg up and down, coaxing all who were still up at this godsforsaken hour into her bosom.

Above the girl, in a trashy imitation of cursive, was the name of this establishment, flickering with the dancer below it.

**Beacon's Night XXX**

Weiss quickly scanned the empty downtown. Even the streetlights looked dim at this hour, and she sighed.

She pushed open the door, shuffling into the first night of the rest of her life.

* * *

The bartender, a sleazy man with hair caked in more oil than most french fries, looked to her when she entered. His eyes were glazed slightly, but they focused ever so slightly when she came close enough for him to make out her face.

He coughed, and stopped wiping the bartop he was dragging a dirty rag over, when she approached.

She took a seat in front of him, plopping into the seat with a wet slapping sound.

The bartender's eyes quickly roamed up and down her body, scanning from her formal red dress, to what was left of her makeup on her face, before finally settling his gaze on her shaking hands she rested on his counter

"Hey, uh…" he started slightly, his voice raspy and confused. "You okay?"

"I…" she started. "I could use a drink." she finished with a hint of a sigh.

The man gently poured a glass. It smelled like whiskey.

Well, what little she smelled before she chugged it in all one gulp.

It certainly burned like whiskey on the way down.

She began a coughing fit, and the bartender chuckled, passing her another glass.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the man.

"It's water. On the house."

She sighed, and this time sipping more slowly, and the burning sensation in her throat began to subside.

When she finally looked up, she noticed the bartender still looking at her curiously.

She raised her eyebrow at him, and he sighed.

"You okay, kid?"

She scowled slightly at him.

"I'm…" She looked away, and screwed her eyes up to keep the tears out. "I don't know."

He coughed, and he began to massage the cross hanging from around his neck.

"But you're _here_?" He said with a healthy amount of skepticism and confusion. He looked closer into her eyes, looking for something Weiss couldn't discern "You know...you _know _where you _are_, right?"

Weiss looked embarrassed, and whispered her next words.

"Yes, uh...I needed to get out of the rain."

At that, the man's expression cleared from the questioning look he'd been adopting, and turned to one of relief.

"Ah! Sorry, hard to tell the weather in here, no windows." he said, shrugging. "The name's Qrow."

She smiled slightly, and shook the hand he'd wordlessly extended.

"May I...stay a while? I uh...need to dry." She said quietly

Qrow shrugged. "Eh, not many people in here anyway. Rain turns people off, and turns people away."

She smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

He kept cleaning a mug, biting his lip slightly.

"Are you sure the uh..._decorum_...is okay?" He said as he gestured behind Weiss, to which she turned.

The other, primary, part of the establishment was a darkened area had metal poles protruding from the ceiling, until they connected with the floor.

On one of the poles, a woman was gyrating and moving to some low music Weiss could faintly make out. Her brain idly noted that she was flexible, likely with a background in ballet or dancing. Her libido also noted that she was flexible, though for entirely _different _reasons.

Even in the low light, Weiss could tell she was _very _scantily clad, with what seemed like barely two pasties and a string to cover her body.

Weiss blushed, and turned back to the bartender.

"It's fine." she said quickly, brushing a few strands of white hair out of her face.

He tilted his head slightly.

She shifted slightly in her seat.

"My problem, it's a…" She looked away slightly. Nobody in here knew her. She'd probably never see anyone in here ever again. "Girlfriend problem."

Qrow made an understanding noise, and he nodded in sympathy.

"Ahhh." He said, still wiping the, by this point sparkling clean, mug. "Want to talk about it?"

Weiss's eyes switched back and forth quickly in indecision.

Finally, she blurted it out in one burst.

"Shecheatedonme..." she spat out, finishing the last of her water, as her face screwed up in concentration.

Her eyes squeezed tight to keep the saltwater from staining the countertop, so she didn't notice the new glass until it pressed into her arm that rested on the table.

She quickly grabbed it with shaky hands and started sipping, while extending a grateful look to Qrow.

He nodded in sympathy, before talking again.

"Just caught her?"

She nodded.

"Scheduled date or surprise visit?" He said, gesturing to her clothes

"Visit." she said, in between sips, "She...she just...I was gone for _two weeks_." She finished with a a cry.

"I was gone for _two weeks_, and she didn't even have the decency to _break up_ with me." She whispered.

She tried to get her breathing in order, and she quickly wiped the saltwater out of her eyes.

"Well, fuck _her_." Weiss continued. "Fuck _you_. You are _never _going to see me again. Good riddance." She finished with a sigh, grabbing her drink, and finishing the rest of the alcohol.

She hiccuped slightly, and looked at the bartender with a hint of embarrassment.

"Water?"

"Please."

Qrow shrugged, and passed her a new glass.

His eyes shifted from her to the poles behind her.

She turned back to see a new song had come on, and the nearly empty room had new spotlights on the poles in it.

Weiss turned to see the bartender out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh…" she started. "Is it, you know...okay if I…"

Qrow looked at her with a hint of indecision before sighing.

"You know…" he started. "This is probably unhealthy, psychologically, to do this immediately after a breakup."

She continued to stare at him with a hint of desperation.

"...but…" he continued. "If forgetting is what you want, you're in the right place." he finished, waving her toward the stage. To which, she got off the barstool, and began to wander into the darker part of the club.

* * *

As she looked around, there was only one other person in the room, beyond the dancer that was gyrating in his face.

She sniffed, and could find only layers of perfume and sweat, but she barely had the time to think about that when the curtain was pulled open, and possibly worst imitation of a police officer she had ever seen strutted onstage.

The girl had striking blonde hair, pale skin, and what appeared in the low light to be purple eyes. Her costume was clearly supposed to be that of law enforcement. The effect was literally undercut by her top being barely able to contain her rather impressive bust, and what could charitably called shorts that almost covered her entire ass.

Just about the only things that looked even close to real were her hat and the handcuffs hanging from her belt.

But then her eyes locked with Weiss's, and she lost all the faculties necessary to comment on her attire.

The blonde strutted up to the woman, picking the pole directly in front of her, and gently grabbed the metal rod, before using it to lean dangerously close Weiss, her face coming near enough that her breath wafted over the woman's face.

"Hello there."

Weiss blushed slightly at that, and the heady smell of coconut that came off the girl in waves.

"hi…" she said quietly.

"My name is Deedee." She said with a sultry smile.

"My..name's Weiss."

"Normally, I'd be dancing for a bunch of guys, but..." She trailed off, leaning closer to whisper into Weiss's ear. "...tonight, I guess you get a _personal _show."

Weiss blushed, and the dancer pulled her back over the stage, until she was up against the pole.

"So! Here's the rules! The more bills, the more I strip off. Deal?"

Weiss blankly nodded, and began to rummage in her purse for her money, pulling it out just as the music began, and the dancer began to swing.

Weiss sat there, dumbfounded as the woman began what can only be described as _flowing _around the pole.

Her body started by wrapping itself around the pole, before her legs locked, and her torso fell backward slowly, giving an excellent perspective down her decolletage.

Slowly, her body began to bend back on herself, and she began to wrap herself backwards against the metal rod, and regained her grip on it. With her hands firmly grasping the stainless steel, her legs uncoupled from it, unrolling towards to Weiss, and Weiss's eyes roamed up her endlessly long legs, before her legs finally touched the ground again, and her undulating body came back up to look at Weiss with a grin.

Weiss's throat had gone dry by this point and she gulped nervously.

Deedee's eyes flickered from her, to Weiss's wallet, at which, she coughed, and held up a bill.

Weiss looked around the stage in front of her in confusion.

"Where-"

The dancer smiled, and fell forward, her arm on the pole keeping her from dropping into Weiss's lap, and her blonde locks fell right in front of Weiss's face.

Weiss blushed once more, and the dancer, having caught her eyes, flickered hers from the money to her top, which still looked like it was on the verge of popping off of her.

Weiss bit her lip, and slowly reached forward, stuffing the twenty into the woman's tight blouse.

The dancer winked at her, inducing more blushing in the poor woman, and flung herself back to the pole.

This time, her gyrations involved the pole less, and instead were closer to a calculated shimmy as she undid her top one button at a time. Each one seemed to almost pop off in relief after they were undone, and gradually, Weiss's eager eyes roamed up and down her ever expanding cleavage.

Deedee finally undid the last button, and with that, turned her back to Weiss.

She gripped the pole, and pulled herself onto it with her legs, then swung back to weiss with only her legs, letting her arms hang free. She spun with enough force that the top was pulled off her body as well as her hat, and she flung the poor fabric into Weiss, who caught it with a surprised jerk of her hands.

When she finally comprehended what she had in her hands, her eyes had drifted up to the dancer, and the blonde was looking at her upside down, her top completely gone, and nothing obscuring her vast bosom.

Weiss stopped, and looked at her chest with a growing blush, her eyes focusing on the dancer's tiny pasties that heaved with her every breath.

Weiss's hands reached out slightly in awe, only to get knocked away by the dancer.

"Ah ah ah…" she said teasingly. "Touch me, that's gonna cost extra. Of course…"

Her whisper worked its way into Weiss's ear again.

"...you _could _say it evens out, since I'd get to touch _you _too…"

Weiss shivered in her seat, pulled her coat a little closer to her, and sunk into her hood a little more as she blushed.

Deedee chuckled in embarrassment and pulled back.

"Of course not _everyone _wants that. Whatever you feel comfortable with, m'kay?"

Weiss nodded before holding out another bill, of a slightly higher denomination.

The dancer smiled and crawled forward to the edge of the stage, until her breasts were hanging aloft over the edge.

"Got anywhere specific you want that to go?"

Weiss's head tilted around her face, to stare at her hips.

Deedee grinned, and turned to grab the pole again, before swinging her ass over the edge of the stage, until the bulbous orbs hung tantalizingly in front of Weiss's face.

Weiss bit her lip as she gently slipped the note into the cuff of her "shorts", admiring how her skin moved when Weiss pressed in the bill.

The dancer swung back, and kept her back turned to the woman.

Her hips swayed back and forth hypnotically, and with each rotation, her shorts slid lower and lower down, exposing more of her tight ass to the open air.

She kept going until finally, her entire ass was exposed, showing every inch of her skin and accompanying thong.

Eventually, she got the shorts down to her knees, at which point a quick tug ripped them off her legs entirely, with the velcro holding the frail garment together giving way to deft fingers and taut skin.

Deedee swung around, and gave Weiss a full frontal view of her nearly nude form.

She was still wearing a thong, much to Weiss's disappointment, but the fabric was tiny, barely covering her slit, and even in the low light, Weiss could see the faintest of stains on it.

Then, she began to wrap herself around the pole again, swinging around the metal with practiced ease. Only this time, Weiss could see the woman's cunt rubbing against the pole through the thin layer of fabric.

Weiss bit her lip again and resisted the urge to touch herself as the dancer went through more elaborate and enticing routines.

The dancer continued to flow around her pole, her back bending in ways that made her aroused, and impressed, before the dancer began to slow.

But as her routine slowed, Weiss found herself thinking more and more about why she'd ended up here, and she began to look away from the dancer on stage. Eventually, her mood dipped enough that she got up.

Weiss had a rather potent bout of arousal by that point, but nonetheless, she got out of her chair and turned to the door.

"Hey, leaving so soon?"

Weiss paused, and bit her lip, before turning back to the dancer.

"Right, sorry," Weiss muttered, quickly leaving a generous tip on the stage. "Here, thank you."

Deedee looked at the, admittedly impressive, tip at her feet before rolling her eyes.

"Not that, when you came up here, you looked like someone ran you over."

Weiss gave her an annoyed look.

"Now you look marginally less run over, but still bad."

"I...had a bad day." Weiss said quietly.

The stripper gave her a sympathetic look and sat down on the stage, her legs hanging off the edge of the stage.

"Ouch. Yeah, the way that dusty old crow was looking at you, I figured." She paused, before blowing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "Wanna talk about it?"

Weiss looked hesitant, and the woman on stage sent her a wry grin.

"It'll make you feel better to bitch to someone." She gave her a wink. "Come on, I won't even charge yah."

Weiss rolled her eyes but nevertheless, she slowly sat back down in the seat opposite the nude woman.

Weiss finally pulled off her hood, revealing a shock of white hair and ice blue eyes that looked freshly cried.

"Well...it started with a girl…"

* * *

"Wow…" the dancer said from behind her glass of whiskey. "That's...that's cold shit."

Weiss's hand shook ever so slightly. "Yeah. She's a...a…" her eyes began to water slightly, and the dancer gave her a slightly sympathetic expression.

"A bitch."

"Yeah…"

"A stone cold bitch."

"Yeah."

"A stone cold bitch who never deserved you."

"Yeah!" Weiss said with a little more fervor as she still tried to keep her tears from falling into the drink the bartender had so kindly brought her.

Deedee bit her lip before looking both ways to make sure nobody saw her.

Her hand quickly dipped forward and gently nudged some of Weiss's hair out of her face.

The girl leaned into the touch slightly, and the dancer stared at her forlornly.

"Hey, Dee." Came a gruff voice that had the dancer quickly dragging her hand back.

"Qrow?" She said quickly, regaining her stance on the stage as she looked at the bartender standing next to them both.

"Your shift's up, get some clothes on."

She nodded, and so did the woman watching her.

She turned to leave, and noticed that despite the fact that the woman looked better, her expression was still sad.

The dancer bit her lip in indecision before sighing in resignation.

_Ugh, why the hell am I such a damn pushover…_ she thought to herself, before turning back to the woman in the chair.

Weiss's head turned up slightly at the sound, and the dancer whispered to her.

"Look, I'll be out in like two minutes, wait for me by the bathroom, okay?"

The woman tilted her head in confusion at her, but nodded nonetheless, and as the dancer walked back, she sighed.

_Oh, I'm going to regret this…_ she thought to herself.

But a smaller part of her whispered into her ear that at least it'll be fun.

* * *

Weiss shifted nervously in front of the women's room, eyes scanning the dark room for her enigmatic dancer.

She checked her watch, noting that she'd been waiting for more than 5 minutes at this point, and her eyes darted to the door out of the strip club.

The woman bit her lip, and listened. Even though the background music was still trying to drown out her thoughts, she was certain that the telltale pitter patter of rain was no longer drumming from the roof.

She began to put on her still damp jacket. She was about to put on her hood when she sighed, and took a step towards the door-

-only to be interrupted by strong hands, complete with very well manicured nails, grabbing her arm, and holding her in place.

"Leaving so soon?" Deedee said in a teasing tone.

"I...I was worried you were busy." Weiss said quickly, blushing slightly.

The blonde dancer gave a wry smile.

"The old Qrow wanted to talk to me, got delayed." She said offhandedly, shrugging.

"Right…" she said quietly. "So...what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

The dancer's eyes flashed with mischief.

"Who said anything about talking?"

With that, her lips buried themselves in Weiss's, and her tongue probed the woman's mouth.

Weiss involuntarily molded into the act, her arms wrapping around the woman's body, finally realizing that she was wearing a fluffy white robe around herself.

Her hands roamed, moving to her back. The position was not an unfamiliar one and even with the blonde mane in her face, she could almost...

Almost…

At that, her hands retracted, and she was gently pushing the blonde off herself.

"I...I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I just...I can't have a new relationship. Not...now…"

The blonde scoffed and even in the low light of the club, Weiss could see her roll her eyes.

"Who said this was a relationship?"

Weiss tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Look, I'm still trying to get over someone." The blonde said sheepishly. "I...well...long story short, fuck him."

She pressed her body forward shifting one of her legs up to press up against the side of her abdomen, and even through their clothes, Weiss could feel the dips and curves of her legs pressed against her.

"Listen…" Deedee whispered into her ear so low that she almost was drowned out by the pulsing music. "...I don't know you, and you don't really know me. But frankly, fuck _my _ex, and fuck _your _ex. I don't want a relationship right now. And I don't think you're ready for that yet. But how about we make those two assholes _really_ jealous?"

Weiss bit her lip, and even in the low light of the club, the dancer could see Weiss's face turning red.

Whether it was the alcohol, or the words, Weiss's head lunged for the stripper's, burying her tongue between her tonsils.

* * *

They fell back through the door into the bathroom, and the dancer pushed Weiss forward. As Weiss heaved for breath and collected her thoughts, the blonde returned to the door.

Weiss turned to the mirror in the bathroom, finally getting a good look at herself for the first time since she'd...well...for the first time in at least an hour or two.

Her white hair was a mess, formerly pulled back in a proper bun, but now dangling haphazardly over her head. Her eyes still had the faintest trails of mascara running down it. From the rain...obviously.

Weiss quickly rubbed her eyes, and ran some water, wetting her hands and wiping off the last remnants of the black stains running down her face. A quick flash of hands moved some hair out of her face, and she stared at her mirror before her scarred eye winked back at her.

She smiled slightly.

*CLICK*

Deedee smiled now that the lock was set.

"Now that we've got a little privacy…" she rumbled, as she began to run her hands over her body. "What say we violate that pesky 'no touching' policy this club has…"

Weiss smiled nervously as she finally took in all of Deedee's figure. For the first time, the lighting actually let her see every inch of the woman, and as a result, Weiss's throat dried in anticipation.

The blonde was wearing a white robe adorned with "Beacon's Night", which did a fairly good job obscuring her overall body shape.

But even a robe couldn't distract from the fact that her face was a thing of beauty, soft, but also fiery, and her eyes seemed almost lilac in the bathroom's lighting. And the robe also failed to cover her toned and endless legs, that seemed to drag on for an eternity, as Weiss's eyes roamed up and down them.

And of course, the robe's biggest oversight was the deep V it cut above her decolletage, giving a generous view of her cleavage almost more enticing than seeing her with her bosom completely exposed.

Weiss's breathing involuntarily became harsher.

Deedee smirked, and she began to sway towards Weiss.

She involuntarily backed up, her eyes never leaving the dancer's

But soon, Weiss's back was against a wall, and there was nowhere else to go.

Weiss distantly noted that her..._friend_...was taller than her.

"Hey." The blonde growled. "You ready?"

Weiss also distantly noted that she _really_ liked tall women.

She nodded dimly.

Deedee smirked and began to shimmy herself down Weiss's body, her hands roaming under Weiss's coat, but over her dress, manicured nails nipping at expensive silk

Weiss was shivering at the touches, but just as she was about to give into the sensations completely, her back straightened.

"Uh, Dee...I kind of have something you _might _need to know."

The dancer had already reached her hips, and was shifting from the balls of her bare feet to her knees.

"You clean?" The blonde said as her nails began to scrape up Weiss's thigh.

Weiss's voice went up an octave. "Yeah! It's just…"

Deedee's fingers had hooked under the tight hem of Weiss's cocktail dress.

"Well then that should be fine, I don't see what could be the-"

The dancer flipped the hem of the dress with a quick movement, dragging it past Weiss's hips, exposing her crotch.

...Only to find a half hard cock flop out from behind the fabric in front of her face.

"...oh." She said quietly.

The dancer quietly stared at it, tilting her head slightly, and even pulling her forearm up to compare to the organ, eyes widening when she realized its size was not an optical illusion like she'd suspected.

Weiss blushed and covered her face in mortification.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered slightly. "It's uh...kind of a long story, well...um...it kind of isn't and I-HNNNNGGGNN" Weiss finished with a groan as her body curled forward slightly.

She quickly pulled her hands off her face, and tilted down to look at the blonde, who had taken her cock into her mouth and appeared to be trying to deepthroat it.

Weiss's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and she blushed once more.

The dancer eventually pulled herself off of the still expanding member with a groan and with a large amount of saliva dripping off her mouth and Weiss's cock.

"Sorry," The blonde said casually. "Did you say something?"

Weiss bit her lip slightly.

"Uh...no…" She said quietly in amusement.

The dancer smirked, and gave her a salacious wink, before diving back to her cock.

This time, Weiss leaned her body back to the wall, and focused on the sensations coming to her.

She could feel Deedee's lips as they sunk farther and farther down her shaft, and her tongue quested to wrap around her cock. She could feel the top of the stripper's throat, rubbing over the head of her dick, smearing saliva and precum in equal measure.

But that was before she felt the woman grunt, and grab her bare ass under her jacket, and pull her towards her.

Her sensitive head was now pushing into a small, wet cavern that Weiss could only assume was Deedee's throat, and the stripper was still pushing herself farther down her throbbing shaft.

The pressure was growing stronger, and Weiss felt like her cock was beginning to be squeezed to death when it finally broke through, and she could tell she was in the dancer's throat.

Weiss revelled in the pleasure, and moans soon filled the bathroom.

It felt like an eternity in those folds before the blonde pulled back off of Weiss with a wet slick sound.

She took in ragged breaths and kept a spare hand on Weiss's still hard shaft.

"You enjoying that?" The dancer asked in genuine curiosity.

"Jesus christ…" Weiss muttered quietly as she brought her gaze back down from the ceiling where it'd been for the deepthroat. "What part of that indicated I _didn't _enjoy it?"

The blonde looked a little unsure. "Well, usually, guys uh…" she twiddled a few stray strands with her free hand. "They like to grab the hair and…'set the pace'"

Weiss tilted her head as her heart rate settled slightly.

"Do...do you want me to do that?"

The dancer coughed and muttered something about how she "Never figured I'd miss _that_." and nodded, with a slight blush.

She went back to Weiss's cock, though this time, she only brought her lips over the head of her cock. Her tongue ran in circles over the tip of the organ, lapping up what little precum that leaked out.

Weiss looked uncertain. This was a realm she was sorely unused too. But as she groaned under just Deedee's work on her head, she slowly lowered her hands to the blonde tresses at her crotch.

She bit her lip as her fingers wrapped into the hair, working their ways down until they were almost touching her scalp.

It almost seemed like the strippper on her cock was urging her on, with her tongue picking up in speed, when Weiss slowly began to drag her head down her cock.

Once against, the velvety moistness of her dancer's mouth began to engulf her hard rod.

She heard a sucking sound, and realized as the inside of her lover's cheeks pressed into her shaft that her dancer was pulling in air, truly sucking on her cock.

Weiss's heart rate exploded, and her cock, already so hard, seemed like it stood a little straighter at attention.

The pleasure coming as her mouth engulfed her cock was astounding. The heady sensations ran up her spine and clouded her mind until all she could think about was this beautiful woman working her cock.

Finally though, Weiss reached the back of the blonde's mouth.

Weiss gained an expression of indecision, before talking.

"If you...if you have a problem, just...hit me, or push me away or something."

The woman at her crotch gave her a thumbs up, and Weiss began to slowly pull her off of her cock.

If the sensations of her being pulled onto her cock had clouded her mind before, being pulled off were a thunderstorm of pleasure and anticipation.

Finally, she'd gotten her lover to the head of her cock, and Deedee had resumed her slow and deliberate swirling licks over her head.

But that was interrupted as Weiss began to pull her onto her cock again.

This time she was faster, and the dancer reached her throat in less than half the time.

But this time Weiss didn't linger at her base, pulling her back up her cock again, faster.

By this time, Deedee had noticed what Weiss was doing, and wasn't surprised when Weiss began dragging her head back down her cock again, _faster_.

Weiss's hands began to move faster, dragging her up and down with more and more force.

Soon she was slamming her into her crotch, and her dancer didn't even have time to lick her cock, instead leaving her tongue in a frozen position with the rest of her jaw and lips, as Weiss thrust her head up and down her cock.

Soon, Weiss's hips joined in, with her legs flexing forward to increase the speed and ferocity of her thrusts.

Deedee felt like she was in the midst of a storm, and her cock was hammering at her entrance not less violently than a tornado.

This continued for long, heady seconds, with a pool of the dancer's saliva and precum pooling between them.

But eventually, the pleasure began to become too much.

Weiss's cock, formerly only pulsing with pleasure was now sending a continuous haze of sensations to Weiss's mind, and it could only hold up to that for so long before she had to release.

Weiss could feel her cock throbbing with need, and was about to lose control.

She thrusted and pulled even harder, slamming back and forth into the stripper's mouth with reckless abandon before her cock finally couldn't take any more.

She stopped at the back of Deedee's throat, and thrust a little farther, dipping into her throat again, as she gagged on her cock. The slick changing pressure sent Weiss over the edge, and a deluge of semen went down her dancer's throat.

Her cock pulsed as it shot into her mouth, and Weiss pulled back slightly, and her come caked the roof of her lover's mouth.

Finally, the deluge died down, and Weiss was left panting and keyed up as she slumped against the wall.

Deedee, who'd had been passive in pleasuring her lover's desires at that point, turned up slightly towards her lover's face. She made sure that Weiss was looking her in her eyes before audibly swallowing.

Weiss's throat went dry again.

The blonde shifted, moving to a squatting position, before slinking upwards, with Weiss's eyes following her as she passed her legs, then her breasts, before finally stopping at her full height, which ever so slightly towered over Weiss's petite form.

She moved over her face, and let a small dollop of Weiss's come drip out of her mouth. It hung, a globule of semen suspended only by tension, of the water and sexual kind.

Weiss tentatively stuck her tongue out, and caught the drop. It tasted a tad slimy, with a hint of salt.

She barely had time to think before the dancer's lips were on her again, with the remnants of her ejaculation flooding her mouth as their tongues collided with each other.

They wrapped around each other and ran across the inside of their mouths, battling for dominance.

But eventually, they broke away, their chests heaving as they gasped for breath.

The blonde was smirking, and Weis idly noted that she must have made quite the image, hair unkempt, not a trace of makeup, and her own cum dripping down her chin.

She took a surprised intake of breath as the stripper's fingers kneaded her breasts.

"So...I don't suppose you brought some condoms?" she stated quickly.

Weiss's heady and well fucked mind tried to remember what was in her purse, but came up short, until she remembered a rather vivid memory of throwing a pack of square foil packets out after she left the...

"No, sorry" she said as she blushed.

Deedee paused, before shrugging. "Eh, fuck it. Been a while since I did it up the back anyway."

"Wait what-" Weiss barely had enough time to register the statement when the blonde walked to another wall, bent over and flipped up her robe, revealing, naturally, that she had nothing underneath.

Weiss's eyes widened as her lover then spread her asscheeks apart, exposing her pussy, and a tiny hole with a brown ring of discoloration around it.

Weiss cautiously walked over, her hands coming to rest on the bulbous orbs that were Deedee's asscheeks as she moved her hands to brace herself against a the wall. Weiss's fingers kneaded them, almost involuntarily, as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

Her cock had become hard again in the intervening minutes, and now was lazily swinging in front of the pert asshole before her.

"Are...are you sure?" she whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Weis bit her lip. "I uh...my ex never…"

She could _hear_ deedee's smirk even though she couldn't hear her face.

"_Perfect_," She said, chuckling slightly. "Then I'm about to _ruin_ any chance she has to getting you back."

Weiss's grip intensified, and though she couldn't see it, Deedee bit her lip in anticipation.

Weiss took one of her hands off of her lover's asscheeks, instead using it to grab her shaft.

She used it to guide the rod in between the asscheeks.

Idly, she noted that Deedee's ass was surprisingly toned, and not particularly thick.

But she found that as she hotdogged her cock between her cheeks in preparation, she didn't care.

She finally stopped, and gently stuck the tip of her cock at the entrance of her anus. She could feel the blonde take in a breath to steel herself, and Weiss began to push.

At first, it was just pressure, like she was trying to press her dick into someone's belly button, but Deedee's stance widened, and the woman consciously unclenched her thighs.

She could tell she was moving forward, and she could feel her lover's canal widening to let her in.

Deedee, faintly, began to swear.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck…"

Weiss persevered, pressing further and further. She could feel the blonde's rim almost at the edge of her frenum, before _finally_ she was over, and she was truly inside her ass.

She slid forward, her dick now sliding into her depths without a problem, beyond Deedee's repeated swearing.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-"

Weiss nudged more quickly as the last of her dick was swallowed by the dancer's ass, and her crotch was now pressed against her asscheeks.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK-"

Weiss looked at her in worry, despite the sheer pleasure that was coursing through her cock.

"Uh...are you okay? I can stop if you-"

"Don't you fucking _dare_." The blonde said with a growl. "God I missed this…" she continued.

Weiss shrugged slightly, and began to pull back out slightly, before shifting back in.

She started slow, but as her precum began to coat the inside of her dancer's ass, she began to pick up speed.

The friction on her dick was all encompassing, and intoxicating. Soon, all she could remember was the sounds of their flesh colliding, Deedee swearing in pleasure, and the feeling of her ass _squeezing _pleasure out of her cock.

Soon, though, Weiss could feel her orgasm building up for the second time that night, and despite her lover's cries, she could tell that Deedee wouldn't come before her.

One of her hands, which had taken to holding her dancer in place as she ploughed her ass, moved off of her thigh, and moved down to her lover's crotch.

It slowly skimmed under the woman's body before finding what it was looking for: A tuft of hair, a nub of skin, and a moist slit.

Wordlessly, Weiss inserted two fingers into her lover's vagina, and slowly rotated her wrist to stimulate her clitoris as well.

Weiss's thrusts began to slow as she focused on her dancer's pleasure.

Her palm began to swirl around her clitoris, applying pressure around the nub, teasing it, and causing her labia to dampen even more.

Her index and middle finger appreciated the kind gesture, as they twirled in her depths. They occasionally would only skim the surface of her cunt, tickling her labia, and causing her to groan in anticipation, while every so often they would dive into her cavern, before curling up, scraping across her sensitive walls, before coming back out, drenched in her juices.

She tried to find what her lover most enjoyed, her fingers moving from long, drawn out strokes, to staccato taps that tickled every inch of her folds

Finally, she began to find a rhythm that swirled around her clit and dove into her vagina in equal measure, that caused the woman below to keen louder, her swears tapering off into a continuous moan.

Weiss found a measure of _deep _satisfaction when another particularly vicious thrust into her lover's anus raised the moan by 3 octaves.

Soon, she could feel Deedee begin to tremble, and she could feel her heartbeat through her cunt, running higher and higher as she approached orgasm.

Finally, when she felt the pleasure was drawn out enough, Weiss shook her wrist with a rapid pace, dragging slightly calloused palms over her lover's clitoris at an unfathomable rate.

The pleasure was too much for the dancer, and with a final "FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK" she passed the point of no return and began to orgasm, her juices spraying her legs and the floor beneath them.

As her mind was no longer occupied by Deedee's cunt, with her hand only shaking like a ragdoll, she returned her attention once more to her dancer's ass.

She began to ferociously thrust into her lover's ass again, her cheeks trembling with each collision with her crotch, and Weiss's pleasure began to swell to a crescendo.

Weiss's breasts, freed ages ago from the confines of her dress, and Deedee's, freed by their owner opening her robe, shook back and forth with the force of each thrust. Deedee's in particular began to flap against her body, with an audible slapping noise.

All of this, combined with the friction and pressure piling into Weiss's heady psyche, finally reached its peak, and with a great shudder, she began to orgasm.

Weiss had assumed her earlier orgasm had drained her, but as she emptied her balls into her waiting ass, she found that it became filled with her spunk, coating her cock and Deedee's ass, before beginning to leak out around her still thrusting cock.

Each pulse of semen was another jolt of pleasure that roared through Weiss's body, and she almost fell, she was so overcome by the sensations setting fire to every nerve.

But eventually, the pulses began to taper off, and the flow of semen began to subside, until finally, it was over.

Weiss's breath had still not caught onto the fact that she was done, and neither had Deedee's, from the sounds of it.

Both women stood there, Deedee's hands still on the tiled wall, and Weiss's cock still buried in her ass.

Idly, Weiss pulled her fingers out of her lover's cunt, and she stared at the dripping juices still coating them.

She gently stuck out a tongue, and took a small lick, noting how she tasted a tad salty, but nonetheless..._unique_.

Silently, she reached out her hand to her dancer's head, and she wordless took a lick as well, before Weiss retracted it, and finished the job, licking her fingers clean.

She smiled slightly. Definitely tasted better than her ex...

* * *

Weiss's cock was pulled out of her dancer with a wet, slick sound of skin refusing to part.

The blonde was unsteady on her feet, but after the first stumble, assured Weiss that she was fine.

Then they got to the awkward work of cleaning up the bathroom. After enough soap and water had been used to cover up the smell of sex, both had freshened up slightly.

Weiss's hair was less unkempt now, and Deedee's overt stains were wiped off with some paper towels.

By the time they were done, they worked out a quick system where one would leave, and if the coast was clear, they'd knock on the door. If not, they'd wait a minute, then leave.

Weiss took a deep breath at the door, steeling herself.

She knew this was likely the last time she'd ever meet this woman. But then she took a look back.

The dancer's own makeup had become undone with the sweat from their tryst, and she was washing the remnants of her mascara off her face. Her hair was a mess from where Weiss had grabbed it. Her legs looked like they were about to give out from the dicking she'd given her ass.

And despite all of that, the look on her face was content, and happy.

In other words, she looked beautiful.

Just like...

Weiss bit her lip.

She sighed.

With a quick few steps, she waltzed over to the woman, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Her dancer looked up in surprise at Weiss, but she'd already left, leaving two knocks behind her.

* * *

Weiss was about to leave, into the rain once more. She'd moved quickly, too quickly, to the point where she bumped into a petite and scantily clad woman who'd she swear had pink and brown hair, almost knocking her over.

But even with the interruption, she had crossed the club in less than a minute, and her feet were about to cross the threshold, when a hand grabbed her and swung her around.

She found herself in a deep french kiss, with her tongue wrestling with a now _very_ familiar one as she leaned into it.

They broke apart breathing heavily.

"Listen, uh…" her dancer started. "If...if we...look, it won't be monogamous, okay?" She spat out quickly.

She looked almost embarrassed at what she was saying, which Weiss idly noted was probably odd for a woman in her line of work.

Weiss also idly noted that her expression was cute.

"Look, I know you've got...your _thing_. And I'm not really, like, into being tied to one person right now. I'm just not there yet. But...if you get okay with...you know, _sharing_, later, then…"

The blonde bit her lip before sighing.

She whipped out a pen, and bit the top, dragging it open, and pulling out a pad of paper. A few quick scribbles later, and she was handing it to Weiss with a blush.

The dancer didn't look in her eyes.

"My...my real name's Yang."

Weiss looked down to find a ten digit code on the page

"Call me?" The blonde said sheepishly.

Weiss smiled, and gently leaned over and kissed Yang on the cheek.

"Promise."

Yang flushed, and like that Weiss walked back out into the world.

None the wiser that her world had just gotten that much larger.

* * *

Back in the club, a woman with pink and brown hair righted herself after being bowled into twice, as she scowled in their direction. She took her spot on the stage, gripping the steel rod in both hands as she looked towards the front door.

She noticed Yang kiss the woman violently, and her eyebrow raised in surprise.

But then a meaningful cough came from the bar, and she turn to see Qrow, who'd been glaring at her.

With a roll of her eyes, she began to swing.

But as she twirled around the pole for an absent audience, she couldn't help but think about that odd stranger who Yang had kissed.

The dancer on stage had taken an _interest_ in Yang, and had been following her...well to be frank, _train wreck_ of a relationship...crumble once before.

A new relationship? With another woman?

Now that, _that _was interesting.

And with that thought roiling in her head, Neo smiled.

She hoped that white haired girl would return. She'd make sure she was..._welcome_.

* * *

**Note: My commission slots are open. If you want details on my prices and rates, DM me for information.**


End file.
